A hard life for an akatsuki
by Merlin Greenleaf Varis
Summary: Kini is a new member of the akatsuki. She can split herself but can she split her heart? How will the Akatsuki take it when they learn she's in love with some one.
1. Prologue

Epilogue

The akatsuki sat quietly in the living room. Leader-san and Konan were retrieving the 'Newbie'. They all were restless. "What is she going to be like? Un." Deidara said to no one in particular.

"I bet she's going to be the sweetest thing ever." Kisame remarked.

"I think she's going to be so much fun!" Tobi cried, energetic as usual. Hidan nodded, dirtily thoughts flowing through him mind.

Itachi didn't say anything at first. "I don't think it matters."

Zetsu sighed. "**Wonder if she tastes good.**" his black half remarked.

"I thought we agreed to not eat her!" his white half cried.

Sasori sighed. "What is taking Leader-san and Konan so long? They should have been here with the brat by now."

"Danna, un! You haven't even met her and you already think the new girls a brat! Un!" Deidara cried, obviously shocked.

The only person who didn't speak was Kakazu. He personally didn't care that they were getting a new member. It just meant that there were going to be more bills to pay. More money to spend. It drove him made by just thinking about it.

The door opened. Leader-san and Konan entered with a green eyed girl. Her flaming red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, which appeared to reach her waist since it was resting over her shoulder. The girl had a black circle skirt that reached her knees, shin-high blue ninja shoes, and a blue turtle neck, long sleeve shirt. A bow and quiver of arrows rested on her back. Her eyes scanned the group. No one moved or spoke. They could suddenly feel a strong sense of fear, not from her but each other.

"So this is the Legendary Akatsuki?" the girl asked. "Pathetic."


	2. Chapter 1:Itachi

Chapter 1: Itachi

My eyes were fixed on the newbie as we ate dinner. She didn't speak but I could tell what she wanted to say, which was absolutely nothing. The girl hadn't spoken since she first came into the layer. 'This is the legendary Akatsuki? Pathetic.' How could she say that when she doesn't even know us?

"So, Newbie-un." Deidara tried to start a conversation.

The girl glared at him. "What, blondie?" she snapped.

"So, what can you do? Un." he asked.

The girl didn't reply right away. "I can split myself in half. It's my kekkei genkai. I'm from the Itaki Clan."

"Never heard of it." White Zetsu remarked.

I did. They had supposedly died out about fifteen or so years ago. According to the rumors, there was one member still alive; but I didn't actually believe them. The girl's green eyes were filled with emptiness. Wasn't she lonely? Or was she trying to avenge her clan like Sasuke is? "What is your purpose of joining us?" I asked, not really caring but wanted to know.

She glanced at me. "No particular reason. Just hoping to destroy a certain someone." she replied standing up.

"Who?" Hidan asked rubbing her waist. "Perhaps we can sacrifice the ******** for you."

"You can't." she replied gripping his hand. "Not now anyway." There was a sickening crack and smash. Hidan cried out in pain, while laughing. She released his hand. "And don't touch me."

The girl and I made eye contact. I could see what she was going to do. It ended with Hidan's face smashed badly. I broke the Jutsu and waited. Instead, she merely walked out of the room. I blinked slightly surprised. Normally, I could see what someone was going to do, so what happened.

"Oh, and Itachi?" How did she know my name? "I'd like to take you on a battle some time, you know. Kekkei genkai vs Kekkei genkai. May the strongest one win."

"When?"

"Any time, anywhere." she replied, "Oh, and my names Kinni*" With that, she left the room. My heart began to pound.

(Kinni's P.O.V)

Finding my room wasn't very hard. Closing my door, I leaned against it and sighed. Why did I ask the Uchiha to a battle? It was obvious that I was going to lose.


	3. Chapter 2: Tobi

**Sorry it's been a while. Kinni's only mine.**

**Chapter 2: Tobi**

*about one week later*

Kinni-san hasn't said anything since she challenged Itachi-senpai to a battle. I walk out of the room that Zetsu-sempai and I share to see Kinni-San walk down the hallway. She had a distant look in her eyes. I start to walk towards her when I see the blood dripping down from unknown wounds. She smiled very slightly.

The smile quickly disappeared when she spotted me. "What are you looking at?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing, Kinni-San. Uh, you're bleeding." I said pointing at the blood.

She held up a blood coated hand. "I didn't even notice." she said with no emotion in her voice.

"How can you not notice, Kinni-San!" I cried. "You must have Kakazu-sempai take a look at you."

"Don't bother. These are a clones wounds. Not mine."

"But you're bleeding!"

She sighed. At that moment, she was thrown forward by some unseen force onto her knees. Her hand covered her mouth as she started coughing. Blood dripped from between her fingers. I picked Kinni-San up and carried her to Kakazu-sempai's room.

"Kakazu-sempai!" I cried, barging in.

Kakazu-sempai looked up from stitching on Hidan-sempai's leg. "Tobi, do you ever knock?" he demanded.

"Something's wrong with Kinni-San." I cried. "You can have half of my paycheck if you help her!"

"Put her on the bed." he ordered. I did as I was told. He looked her over. "There's nothing wrong with her."

I stare confused. "How? I saw Kinni-San bleeding."

"She wasn't. There are no injuries on her."

"But then were did the blood come from."

Itachi-sempai then walked in. He was carrying...Kinni-San? I looked back and forth between the Kinni-San on the bed and the one in Itachi-sempai's arms. Itachi-sempai appeared to be just as confused as I was. Kinni-San-both of the Kinni-San's are going to have a lot of explaining to do when they wake up.

**(Kinni's P.O.V)**

*about five or six minutes before Tobi found her*

I can feel nothing but pain. The curse of splitting. They can die and I won't. However, I will feel all of their pain. I think I've died at least three dozen times now. I silently hiss, "By the allspark. Primus, kill me now."


End file.
